kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Murasame
Info Basic Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip27 = }} Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2015 = はいは～い♪節分ね。この行事って、いつからあるのかしら？ねえ？ |Setsubun2015_EN = Yep, yep! It's Setsubun, isn't it? I wonder, since when did this event start being celebrated? Don't you? |Setsubun2015_Clip = |Setsubun2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = 村雨の、ちょっと良いチョコ、食べてみる？　甘くて、すこーし苦いんです。うふふ♪ |Valentine2015_EN = Would you like to try some of these nice chocolates? They're sweet and just a little bitter. Ufufu♪ |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = はぁーいはぁーい。今日は大事な日。提督、ちゃんと覚えてた?　本当?　よかった。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Yes yes. Today is an important day. Admiral, do you remember? Really? That's good. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = あ、春雨？じゃなかった。提督？誰かお探し？ああ、違うの？何？村雨でよかったら、お話聞くよ？何々？ |RainySeason2015_EN = Ah, Harusame? Nope. Admiral? Looking for someone? Hmm, that's not it? What is it? If you're fine, Murasame is willing to listen! Now, go on. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = そろそろ夏が来ちゃうね。新しい水着、新調したいな。一緒に選らんでくれる？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Summer's just around the corner, huh? I sure want to try out a new swimsuit. Could you help me pick me pick one out? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015_2 = 村雨のちょっと良い水着見せてあげる。じゃん！提督どうかしら、ね？ |EarlySummer2015_2_EN = I have a pretty nice swimsuit, let me show you. Tada! How does it look, Admiral? |EarlySummer2015_2_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_2_Note = |EarlySummer2015_3 = 提督、どう？村雨の水着似合ってる？そう？いい感じいい感じ。 |EarlySummer2015_3_EN = Admiral, how is it? Does this swimsuit look good on me? Really? Great, great. |EarlySummer2015_3_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_3_Note = |EarlySummer2015_4 = やられてしまったわ……せっかくの水着だったのに……。ま、いいわ。お風呂してきますね。 |EarlySummer2015_4_EN = They got me... and just when I got to put on this swimsuit too... Well, it's alright. I'm going to take a bath. |EarlySummer2015_4_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_4_Note = (Docking ≥ moderate damage) |MidSummer2015 = はいはい！夏です、夏！提督、一緒に海に行きましょう？出撃とかじゃなくて！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Yes, yes! Summer it is, summer! Admiral, shall we go together to the sea? Not as a sortie! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = ふっふーん♪秋は秋で嫌いじゃないのよね。春雨とか、どうしてるかな？ |Fall2015_EN = Humhum♪ I don't dislike autumn for what it is. I wonder how Harusame is feeling? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = はいは～い♪次の作戦は？えっ、あの海への輸送作戦？嘘ぉ…いいえ、行きます！任せて！ |FallEvent2015_EN = Yes ye~s! The next operation is... eh? Transport operation at that sea? Unbelievable... No, I will go. Leave it to me. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = She is referring to the ocean near the Kolombangara Islands, near the place where she was sunk. |FallEvent2015_2 = 輸送作戦…夜の海は気を付けないと。警戒を厳として、行きましょうか。 |FallEvent2015_2_EN = Transport operation... Gotta be careful at night in the sea. We should proceed with caution. |FallEvent2015_2_Clip = |FallEvent2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |Christmas2015 = "tobeadded" |Christmas2015_EN = "tobeadded" |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = }} Character Appearance * Artist: Kujou Ichiso (玖条イチソ) Personality * Seiyuu: Tanibe Yumi (タニベ ユミ) Trivia *Sunk in March 5 1943 in the Battle of Blackett Strait (08°03′S 157°13′ECoordinates: 08°03′S 157°13′E). Her wreck is near to the Kolombangara Island. *Predecessor of the existing JMSDF Ships along with the ships names from Shiratsuyu class and Akatsuki class (except Hibiki) in present currently active in the Maritime Navy. *Her name means "passing shower". **It was first carried by the second Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the Harusame class in 1903. See Also *View Murasame CG *List of destroyers *Wikipedia entry on destroyer Murasame Category:Shiratsuyu Class Category:Destroyers